Pleading Sorry
by The Fabulous Lord Ghirahim
Summary: Ciel orders Sebastian out, believing that will make him happy. Eventually disobeying that order, Sebastian goes back to Ciel with some questions. What will happen? Lemony yaoi. One-shot. Sebaciel.
1. When you love something let it go

((Ciel's POV))

"Just go, Sebastian!"

"But, Master-"

"I said go Sebastian! That is an order!"  
>Without another word, he walked out the door. For a few moments, I glared at it as though that would do something. I walked to my room and flung the door open, breaking it off the hinges that hold it up. "That…idiot…" I said quietly to myself before I jumped on the bed and cried as hard as I could. 'Why does he have to be so cruel…?' I thought to myself as I curled tightly into a ball and sobbed.<p>

Why does he hate me now that I am a demon? It wasn't my fault that I was forced to turn because of Alois and his contract with Hanna. Why am I getting blamed because he can't take me soul now? 'Maybe it is because he hates the fact he has, well, had, to serve me for eternity with no reward.' Did I actually once believe that he cared about me? Did I believe that he would be happy to stay with me forever?

Did I actually believe that he would ever love me? I want to believe that, but I know he hates me. Just thinking about that fact kills me inside. Even just thinking I let him go kills me inside. I clutched a pillow tightly to my chest. I love him. I miss him already. I want him back, but I want him to be happy, even if it is not with me. Why would he even be happy with me, even though I have been less mean and demanding to him? After all, I am a small, male, bratty child. I am sure I have been giving Sebastian hell.

"I took a deep, shaky breath as the tears ceased. I have been crying for a while now. I still miss him terribly. I hugged the pillow tighter and sighed deeply to try and calm myself. "God, I am a wreck…Sebastian would laugh so hard at how pathetic I look right now," I said as I wiped the tears that haven't dried yet. I let go of the pillow and sat up and hugged my knees to my chest tightly. "What am I to do now? I can hardly take care of myself. I never needed to with Sebastian around. 'I want him back so much…' I thought while silent tears fell down my face. 'But he isn't happy with me, and I would rather him be happy than myself.' I let out a few more sobs before completely breaking down crying again.

"Sebastian…Sebas-Sebastian…" I whispered between sobs. I hugged my knees tighter as more tears fell. "I'm sorry Sebastian…for everything," I yelled out, hoping that he might possibly hear me and forgive me, though deep down, I know that will never, ever happen now.

((Sebastian's POV))

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Really, what just happened now? I was just cleaning the dust out of the house when Ciel suddenly ordered me to leave and not come back. Honestly, I always thought that Ciel hated me, but I never would have guessed his hate for me was so strong that he would banish me. Though I am not certain if that is the case now or not, I believe it to be the answer to what just happened. Really, what else could have happened? Or…Was it my behavior? I knew I was being cold to him, but I didn't think it was that bad.

The only reason I was acted cold to him was because I didn't want him to recognize the feelings of love I hold for him and the excitement I felt when I learned I could spend the rest of eternity with him. Though I don't think Ciel would ever love his male butler back. Or…is there? When I looked in his eyes while he was yelling at me, it looked as though there was hurt in them. Like it hurt him to see me go. Is that what I really saw? If it hurt him though, then why did he order me to go?

I found myself walking towards the mansion that Ciel and I have been living in. I understand that he probably doesn't want to see me, but I really want my questions answered. Does he really hate me? I remember that one time when I took the photograph of him with the camera that shows who you most care about that is dead, and I was in the picture. Did that feeling really change? He cares more about me than his deceased parents. Doesn't that mean something? Or did those feelings change into hatred?

I now stand in front of the door I left out of an hour and a half ago. I can hear him sobbing. Has he been crying this entire time? I quietly open the door and follow the sound of muffled sobs. This soon leads to Ciel's room, and I open the door. "Master?" I can hear him gasp and then he sits up and looks at me.

"What you are-"  
>"Master, why are you crying?<p>

He didn't move or respond as I walked towards him and wiped the tears away.

"Why are you back, Sebastian? I…let you go," Ciel said in a weak voice.

"I want to know…Why did you order me to leave?" He looked down, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

"Didn't you want to leave me? Aren't you happier now that you don't have to serve a brat like me forever?" He started to cry again.

"No. Why do you think that, master?" I asked and I wiped his tears again.

"Why would you want to stay with me?" I smiled gently and sat down next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Because I love you Ciel. You are very different from any other human that I have met. You are strong, beautiful, and I love the fact that I was able to spend eternity with you." He pulled away enough to look at me, surprise written over his face.

"You love me!?"

"More than anything, master. I love you."

I could see him blush brightly before he kissed me, his arms wrapping around my neck tightly. My eyes closed and the kiss deepened as my arms slid to his waist and tightened. I licked his lips, and he granted me entrance without hesitation. His tongue rubbed against mine, and we both moaned. I could feel I was becoming erect already.

His fingers worked on unbuttoning my clothing, but he was clearly having trouble. How adorable. "Are you sure you want this, Ciel?" I asked, even though I want this badly myself. "I am sure, Sebastian. I want you. I have wanted you for so long," he said and kissed me again. He managed to get the top layers I wear off and his hands rub my chest. It feels oddly pleasurable.

My lips moved from his lips to his neck when I started to unbutton his nightshirt. "Sebastian…Hurry up," he said, sounded very impatient. I slide the shirt off his and hastily took after any other clothing we were wearing. "Sebastian," he moaned when I started to nip his neck and lick away any blood that came out. I pulled back and looked at him.

"You're beautiful, master," I whispered, running my hands down his sides before grabbing his erect member and rubbed it. "Seats- Ah~ don't call me master. Call- Mm! Call me Ciel." I nodded, and before I could continue pumping him, his warm mouth engulfs my erect member, making me moan out loudly. His tongue slowly runs along it when he takes me fully in his mouth.

"Ah~ Ciel…" I grabbed his hair and gently pulled. He released me after a few minutes and sucked on my neck. I stopped him, and held three fingers to his mouth. He understood and took them in his mouth, sucking and licking them just like he was doing to me just a moment ago.

Once I deemed then wet enough, I took them out and positioned them at his entrance "Do it," Ciel whispers in my ear. I put a finger in him and kissed him to distract him from the pain. Soon, a second joined, and I started to scissor them, stretching Ciel.

"Mm~ Sebastian," Ciel moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck. He pulled back only slightly and said "Hurry up and get to the good part, Sebastian. Please, I want you so badly." I shivered a little when I felt him nibble my ear. He lay back on the bed, pulling me down with him. He pulled my fingers out of him, not allowing me to put the third one in. "Do it now," he whispered erotically. I positioned myself in front of his entrance and slowly pushed in, moaning at the tight heat that is Ciel.

"Ciel," I moaned once I was fully sheathed inside of him. "Move, Sebastian. I don't care about the pain. Just move," he moaned out as his legs found their way around my waist, allowing me to go deeper. I pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, doing it over and over again, getting faster with each thrust.

"Ah! Sebastian! Right there," he cried out, telling me I have found his sweet spot. Angling myself to continuously hit that spot, my thrusts got harder and faster. "Oh yes! Yes, Sebastian!" I moaned along with Ciel. "Oh, Sebastian! I-I'm close, Sebastian…!" Ciel closed his eyes and held onto me as tight as he could. "I am as well. Come with me, my love," I whispered in his ear and I thrusted as hard as I could. "Sebastian!" he cried and came on both of us. I came at the same time as I felt Ciel tighten around my member. "Ciel!" I cried out.

We rode out our orgasms after I pulled out of him and collapsed next to him. He snuggled close when I wrapped my arms around him. I nuzzled his head and took a deep, long breath, inhaling the scent of Ciel. It was the most wonderful smell I have experienced. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked and draped an arm lazily around my chest. "Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ciel," I said and we feel asleep, smiling.


	2. When Red Interferes

**A/N: Here is chapter two, continued by request of many people! There will possibly be a chapter three. If there is, it will be Sebastian's and Ciel's wedding. **

**I forgot this in the first chapter, but DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything except the plot. I am not making any money off of this. **

**Warnings: There is some arguing, but it ends in fluffiness that even made me squeal while writing this.**

* * *

><p>To say I was mad was an understatement right now. I was ready to go on a very violent killing spree. I wanted to destroy something. I didn't really care. Well…Let me take that back. I so very wanted to tear that damned red reaper to tiny little shreds that will never appear again. Yes…That sounds so very lovely right now. I am sorry. This is not the beginning is it? Let me start from there.<p>

Two days earlier:

I was very excited today. I couldn't have waited for this day anymore. Today was my birthday. Why was I excited? Because my lover, Sebastian, had told me that he was going to do something very special for me, something that I would love. That was about a week before today. I tried to guess what it was, but I really couldn't think of anything. I didn't really want anything; I already have everything that I want. I also tried to get Sebastian to tell me earlier. That also did not work. He was stubborn in not telling me, which was a little bit of a disappointment, but I guess he really wants it to be a surprise. I would have looked for it, but that was too childish, not to mention that he probably has it hidden where I would never look. And what if he caught me? Hell, he would never end with the teasing.

Currently, I was outside of our home, a home that looked very similar to my old town house in London, in a little outside dining area. I was waiting for Sebastian, as he told me to meet him here when I awoke. But I have been waiting for an hour now, and I am starting to get worried. He is never late, and he said he would be here before me. Or I assumed he would be. I sighed and rest my head on my palm. I really am a little worried. He should have been here by now. Deciding to start looking for him, I stand up and start walking to our home. When I open the door, I immediately could sense that something was not right.

I go and check the rooms first. Once I climbed the stairs, I turn right and start checking in ever door I pass. Still no Sebastian and that feeling was still there. I continued to check the rest of the rooms on this side. No Sebastian yet. This is both a little irritating and worrying. The same results happen on the other half of this floor. But as I finished looking in the last room, with my now demonic hearing, I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I started to head done there as soon as I heard it, curious as to what the noise was. It sounded like something falling on the ground,

I made sure I was as quiet as I could be. I did not want to alert anything or anyone that was in there, in case it was something I could not handle. As I got closer to the kitchen, I started hearing more noises. There were people in there. Two of them. One voice sounded very familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on who it was. They were talking, but I didn't listen to what they were saying. The other person was…Was that Sebastian I was hearing? I strained to hear more, and I was correct. One of those two people is Sebastian. Well, at least I found him. But who was he talking to? I opened the door just enough that I could see.

I gasped, but I do not think they heard. I could feel tears start to form in my eyes as I saw what was happening. I saw Grell kissing him, and Sebastian wasn't even trying to stop him. I sobbed, and that caught Sebastian's attention. I didn't stay longer, though. I began to run. I didn't care where. I ran out of the house, and I continued running. I wanted to get as far away as I could. Tears were now running down my face but right now, I did not care. I didn't know where I was, or how long I was running, but when I stopped, I was near a forest. I took a breath and wandered into it. I was exhausted, and I wanted to sleep. I looked around for a suitable place for me to stay for the night, and chose to stay near the top of a tree on a branch that was big enough for me to lie down on. It defiantly was not as comfortable as my bed at home, but I did not want to be near that place, or Sebastian, right now. I leaned against the tree trunk, and I cried. Sobs slipped quietly past my lips, and my body shook as I recalled what just happened.

I can't believe Sebastian would betray me like that. And I never would have thought with Grell that damned reaper. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them. If I was human, I would have been freezing. But now, as a demon, I really do not feel the bight of the cold as much. But I still was a little chilly. My head rested on my knees, and I continued to cry. I couldn't stop thinking about that moment. I couldn't stop thinking how Sebastian didn't try to push him away. And I couldn't stop thinking about how he lied to me. And I believed him. He said he loved me, and lied. I thought he never lied. But I guess that was probably a lie to begin with. I cried for a while longer before I felt exhausted and fell asleep.

.

.

.

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. I wanted to look around, but something was not allowing me to do so. I struggled, trying to release whatever it was that was holding me.

"You are a fool, aren't you?" Someone asked. Their voice echoed, and I immediately knew who it was.

"Sebastian…" I said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. I looked in front of me, and I saw him standing there, looking down at me with a look full of hate.

"I cannot believe you actually fell for that act I put up. You really believed I loved you? You? A pathetic being that can hardly even take care of itself? Ha! You really are a fool!' He shouted at me. I tried to shy away from him, a bit frightened. But the same thing that was holding me back still did not allow me to move. His words stung me, and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Please stop," I whispered in a tone that was barely audible. I started to look away, but Sebastian grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You are the most weak and pathetic being I have ever laid eyes on. No one will ever love you. You shouldn't even exist!" My chest twisted in pain as he spat those words at me. The tears in my eyes fell and he pushed me to the ground.

"Stop it!"

.

.

.

I bolted up from the position I was lying in. "That was...just a nightmare…" I told myself. Tears were drying on my face. I must have started crying while I was asleep. I sat up in a more comfortable position. I started to feel sad, but then, I felt anger like I never felt before. I grit my teeth, and clenched my fist until my knuckles turned white. I was not just angry. I was _royally _pissed. I was pissed at Grell for touching Sebastian like that. I was pissed at Sebastian for lying to me. I was so mad I didn't even think straight. I jumped down from my perch in the tree, not even giving a second though when I punched it and uprooted it with my demon strength. I did this to multiple trees, not even caring what I was doing.

It wasn't until I felt arms around me did I stop. I turned around, and my eyes widened when I saw Sebastian.

"You jerk! How dare you betray me like that!" I yelled as I pushed and punched against Sebastian's chest.

"I loved you! I gave you everything I had! And what do you do? You lie and betray me! You said you loved me…you said…" I wanted to keep yelling at him. I wanted to show him how angry I was. But when I felt him arms still around me, I broke down and started crying again. He pulled me against his chest and started to stroke my hair. I grabbed at his white dress shirt and cried harder than I ever have.

"Why would you do this to me?" I whispered, still gripping onto his shirt like I would fall into nothing if I let go,

"You didn't even give me a chance to explain," he said in an equally quiet tone. He hugged me tighter to his chest as if to not give me a chance to try and escape.

"Why should I give you a chance? You cheated on me. On my birthday…Well…I guess nothing good does ever happen on my birthday, right?" I laughed sadly at my own words.

"You should give me a chance because what you saw is not what you think. Yes, you saw Grell kissing me, but you left before you could see me reject him. Actually, I wished you saw. It was hilarious, seeing Grell's face when I told him I was committed to you," he whispered in my ear. My eyes widened when I processed what he said.

"You…rejected him?" I asked. I felt him nod.

"I never would even dream of doing such a thing to you. I didn't expect him to through himself at me like that. But I want you to know that I love you with my entire being, no one else." I laughed slightly.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I not…think that it was…?" I hugged Sebastian as tight as I could, and I could feel a blush forming on my face because of my embarrassment.

"No, you are not an idiot. I was an idiot for even allowing him to speak." He placed his hand on my chin and gently made me look into his eyes. My face softened as I looked into them. They were so red. I could easily get lost in them, even if I didn't want to.

"Now let's go home, shall we? We can still celebrate your birthday, even if it is two days late," he said and lifted me into his arms, carrying me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and rested my head on his chest. In a breeze, we were back home, inside of the house and in the living room. He sat down on the chair that was by the fireplace we have in the corner and set me down on his lap. I immediately warmed up.

"Now, Ciel, remember when I told you I wanted to do something special for your birthday?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes, I remember," I say, now remembering that again. And as I remembered it, I got excited all over again.

"Well, I wanted to ask you a question," he said as he stood up and set me down back on the chair and knelt down in front of me. Wait…

"Ciel, you know I love you more than anything and everything?"

"Yes…" Is he…?

"Well, I have been thinking…Ciel, we have a contract that already keeps us together forever, yes? I don't like it. I want a different 'contract' that will keep us together forever."

"Okay…" Oh my god. He is, isn't he?

"Ciel, I love you. And I will be the happiest demon to ever exist if you will marry me," he said as he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. Inside was a medium sized silver ring with a blue diamond in the center. It looked a lot like my old family ring. As I gazed at it, I felt happier then I ever felt, and I started to nod.

"Yes. Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" I said in pure happiness and I knelt down in front of him and hugged him tightly. I felt him smile as he stood and lifted me in the air as we spun. I laughed, and held onto him tightly. He pulled back slightly and pressed his lips onto mine in a kiss full of joy and passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled back and gazed deeply into his eyes. I smiled and pressed my forehead on his. I felt him slip the ring onto my ring finger, but I didn't care. I hugged him tightly again, and he hugged back.

"I don't think you understand how happy I am right now," Sebastian said.

"I don't know, I think it might match how happy I am feeling right now, darling," I said as I looked at him again. He kissed me again and again, expressing his happiness as well as mine.

Well, I guess even though it is two days late, something good as finally happened on my birthday. And I do not think I will ever forget this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, my Fabulous readers! Maybe if I get enough of them, chapter three will happen!<strong>


	3. Everyone Likes Revenge, Right?

A/N: I'M SO SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I ALREADY HAD TO SELL MY SOUL TO SATAN!

No, seriously. I was gone for a long, long, time. And I am sorry. It has been on the back burner of my brain for a loooong while. But, until recently, I did not have the motivation to do so, or a plot I was excited about. But a few days ago, a very fabulous user by the name of Prima Belladonna gave me a plot I was actually excited to do. I was actually spending lots of time thinking of how to come at it. So, let's give it a go!

I am sorry if it isn't great. God knows how long it has been since I have written anything.

* * *

><p>It was a very calm evening in the Shinigami library, certainly a rare occurrence that happens maybe once in a blue moon. There were minimal souls to collect this day, and a certain red headed Shinigami had the day off, much to his enjoyment. Grell certainly loved to take any day he could and turn it into a spa day for himself. Not very surprising, given his extremely flamboyant personality. Currently, he was in his room, preparing everything that he needed; fancy soaps, hair and nail products, he even somehow managed to get a mini sauna in his room. Not that it was approved by Will, of course. No way would he let William know. That would run the risk of him removing it! Grell couldn't give it up!<p>

"Oh, I am so looking forward to this! It has been suuuuch a long time since I have been able to treat myself! With all the hard work I have been doing (Which, of course, was barely any work…), I deserve this," Grell exclaimed as he was finishing up with preparing and getting ready to start his spa day.

"I don't know what to do first! Should I do my nails? Oh! Maybe I can get my hair done! Or even my beloved sauna! Oh, dear me! There is just too much to choose from! I don't know! What do you think, Ronald?" Ronald, who Grell somehow managed to drag in since his regular stylist was out, groaned in frustration. 'Why am I here?' Ronald thought. He wanted to do his own things, not be stuck in here with some crazy gender confused guy!

"I don't know…the sauna thing I guess," he mumbled out. He hoped Grell would go with his suggestion. That would provide him with a chance to leave! Now he was excited. He could do his own things!

"Hm! I think I will! I have to have a clean and refreshed canvas before I even think about nails or hair, or even make-up! You are such a doll, Ron! Stay here, and do whatever you do, I will be back in ten minutes!" Ronald gleamed. 'Yes! I can get out!' Ronald waited until he was sure Grell was in and that he could escape without notice. When the time came, he quietly walked to the door, and opened and closed it without making a sound. He ran as fast as he can from the crazy man's door, and to a place where Grell wouldn't easily find him. He couldn't get caught doing that again!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the demon realm, a certain raven haired demon was busy as well. He couldn't find his little lover, Ciel! Sebastian had been looking high and low for him, but to no avail. Ciel was nowhere to be found, and it frustrated Sebastian! He wanted to spend what little free time he had with his love today, but it all went to looking for him. He let out an angry sigh when an idea popped up in his head. The contract! He could use their contract and try to locate him!<p>

"Why didn't I think of that before? I could have saved so much time!' Sebastian thought to himself and started to use the contract to locate Ciel. He closed his eyes as he focused on Ciel. It took a few minutes for him to get a sense of where he was.

"The Shinigami realm? Why is he there? And how did he get there…?

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh…this is exactly what I need," Grell said in a tone of complete contentment. He sank down on the built in bench and relaxed his body. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the wall behind him. He was the picture of complete relaxation as he let his thoughts run wild. Mostly on his many crushes, such as William, or the Undertaker.<p>

Or Sebastian.

Grell's face turned as red as his bright hair as he thought about his kiss with the handsome demon prior.

"I can't believe that happened! Oh, such passion!" Grell exclaimed as he hugged himself. He let a fantasy play out in his head about him and Sebastian. His face turned even redder until his entire head looked like a tomato. He thought about all the dirty things he wanted to do to him, and that he wanted Sebastian to do to him.

_CRACK!_

Grell jumped at the loud noise. 'What the hell was that…?' Grell thought, his heart still pounding in his chest.

"That definitely came from my room…" Grell said to no one as he got up and opened the door, not even ashamed that he didn't have a towel to over himself. He gasped in surprise and horror.

His room was a complete wreck! How did he not hear whoever came in and did this! And, by God! Was that a hole in his wall! How in hell did he not even hear _that_!? He shivered as a breeze came through the large hole. He looked around, picking up various broken things, trying to figure out who would do such a thing.

"Hm…"

Grell stopped. What was that? It sounded like a voice.

"Who is there!? I'll kill you if you don't show yourself!" Grell said, even though he knew he was pretty much defenseless. He didn't have his chainsaw, and there were no weapons in his room.

"Ha!" The voice started to laugh, as if amused by Grell's attempts to find something that could be used as a weapon. 'I don't even know what I am fighting against,' Grell thought, worried. It could be another Shinigami, or even a demon! But he didn't know anyone that would have a grudge against him!

Or so he thought.

Grell yelped in both surprise and pain as some force hit him hard in the back, knocking him down to the ground. Almost immediately, some dark magic appeared around his wrists and ankles', acting as binds to hold him down to the floor. Great! Now he was utterly defenseless, not to mention he couldn't even see who his attacker was without having to strain his neck. He let out another yelp as he felt the attacker put stomp his foot on his back. And may he add that it hurt like hell! What was this guy wearing, heels!

"Grell Sutcliff. What a disgusting being," the attacker said a voice that sent chills down Grell's back. The voice, while somewhat childish, held a dark tone, one that would be used by a killer. Grell thought to himself that the voice sounded familiar. Too familiar. He knew it from somewhere, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of where!

"Who are you!? Why are you attacking me," Grell asked, a little bit of desperation hidden in his voice. The stranger chuckled in a somewhat sadistic manner. Was he enjoying Grell's desperation!?

"You don't even remember me? After so much pining after my servant, you don't even recognize me?" Grell froze as sudden realization hit him.

"The brat…?" Grell said to himself in disbelief. "How the hell did you get in here?! There is no way a demon would be able to get past our security!" Grell yelled out. The stranger, Grell now recognized as Ciel, chuckled.

"It was rather easy, actually. I turned myself into my animal form. Why would a Shinigami be suspicious of a cat that probably got here because a Shinigami might have accidentally left his portal open too long?" Ciel said in a hinting tone, having just practically revealed his way of getting in. Grell, despite his current situation, thought to himself, 'I didn't know he was a cat demon…that is ironic…"

Ciel pushed his foot down harder on Grell's back as he said in angrily, "I will not tolerate you touching what is mine, and mine alone," he said, putting emphasis on 'mine' each time he said it. Grell gulped as he remembered what Sebastian told him after he shoved Grell back when he kissed him, "I belong to Ciel, and Ciel alone."

"W-Wait! I didn't even know you two were together then! How could you punish me for something that wasn't even my fault!?" Grell said in a desperate attempt to get Ciel to let him go, but his efforts were in vain.

"HA! Like it would matter if you knew or not! If you had the chance, you would do all the things you wished you could do to him, not like I would ever let that happen though. I guess my point is…well…let's just say that you won't ever come near Sebastian and me, scratch that, the entire demon realm, for the rest of your sorry, miserable life."

Grell started to struggle against his indestructable binds as Ciel laughed darkly.

* * *

><p>A full day had passed, and Ciel still didn't return. Sebastian was worried. He wanted more than ever to go to the Shinigami realm, but he couldn't. Demons just couldn't walk in. They couldn't even make the portals to go from one realm to the other. He was still baffled on how Ciel even got there. With all his thinking and worrying, there was no way Sebastian could focus on his work. He sat at his desk, his hands locked together and holding his head up as he thought about how he could get his Ciel back when suddenly, he felt hands on his shoulders.<p>

"Hi, love," Ciel said in a sweet tone. Sebastian whirled his chair around to face Ciel, and he hugged him tightly.

"Ciel! Oh, Ciel! I was worried about you! How could you leave me without even letting me know where you were? I had to use the contract just to find you! Are you okay?" Sebastian loosened his grip on Ciel as he examined him, looking for any possible injuries. Ciel smiled at his love and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck.

" I am fine, Sebastian. I was just dealing with some…personal business," Ciel said and hugged Sebastian. Sebastian nuzzled his face into Ciel.

"What were you doing? I thought you had gotten kidnapped or something. I spent the whole day trying to find ways to get to you…" Sebastian said in a quiet voice.

"Just a little bit of revenge…You don't have to worry, I have it all taken care of. Let me make it up to you for leaving you alone for a whole day," Ciel said and pressed his lips to Sebastian's.

Sebastian didn't say anything more. He was too focused on Ciel and his extremely soft lips to even question it. He pulled Ciel as close as possible as he deepened the kiss, and Ciel smiled.

'No way will that disgusting excuse for a Shinigami ever touch what is mine again.'


End file.
